Hussein Manack Wiki
'Hussein Ahmed Manack' Hussein Ahmed Manack is a highly respected cricket commentator and analyst for the national broadcaster in South Africa, SABC, on Radio 2000 FM Sport and SABC TV, '''for the past ten years, covering all international Test, ODI and T20 games involving South Africa. Most recently he has covered the Pakistan Tour to South Africa 2013, the New Zealand Tour to South Africa 2012/13, the South Africa Tour to Australia 2012, the South African Tour to England 2012, the T20 World Cup in Sri Lanka 2012, the Sri Lanka Tour to South Africa 2011, the Australian Tour to South Africa 2011, the ICC World Cup 2011, the India Tour to SA 2010/11, the South Africa Tour to India 2009/10, the T20 World Cup in England in 2009 and the ICC Champions Trophy Tournament in South Africa 2009. He was also selected to be part of M Net Supersport’s panel of cricket experts for their live TV broadcasts for the ICC Cricket World Cup in South Africa in 2003 as well as numerous other international games. He also serves as a non executive Director on the Gauteng Cricket Board and Lions Cricket NPC, and Convener of Selectors for the Highveld Lions. Hussein has a vast cricketing background and experience. As a cricketer, he has represented the Highveld Lions (Strikers, Gauteng), Easterns, Boland, Transvaal (pre-unity – U16, U19, U21), the South African Cricket Board X1, Transvaal High Schools, South Africa U19, South Africa U 21, South Yorkshire League X1 (UK), and Shropshire U19 (UK). He has three first class centuries to his name, along with five first class fifties, which include 179 against Western Province B and a 137 not out against Easterns. His other notable achievement was '''breaking the World Record for the Best all Round Club Performance ever in a single innings, when he scored 154 not out and 'took ten wickets for 11 runs, including a hat trick, for his club St Michaels in Dumfries, Scotland in 1990.'Hussein’s other leadership roles include captaining Transvaal and SA U19. He was also selected by the late Bob Woolmer to be part of ICC’s High Performance Elite Coaching Panel to consult developing nations in 2003. Hussein also holds, most recently, a New Manager’s Programme in Business Administration and Sport and Event Management 2012 from University of the Witwatersrand Business School, a Certificate Programme in South African Law from University of South Africa, a Dale Carnegie Course Certificate in Public Speaking from the Dale Carnegie Institute, and a Basic and Advanced Public Relations Programme Certificate from Birnam Business College. He also holds Level 1, 2 and 3 Cricket Coaching Certificates from Gauteng Cricket Board, Level 2 and 3 Coaching Certificates from Cricket South Africa and a National Coaching Association Certificate from the UK. Scan0002.jpg|linktext=Manack breaks Guy Stevenson's record Scan0001.jpg|linktext=Manack considered for opening pair with Jimmy Cook scan0024.jpg|linktext=Manack in India for South Africa's first cricket tour in 26 years scan0016.jpg|linktext=South African Cricket Board Under-19 side 1987 Scan0004-edit.jpg|Manack get accepted into Transvaal Cricket Team Scan0014.jpg|linktext=Manack with the South African Cricket Team Scan edit.jpg|Manack preparing for game against Natal in 1991 Manack-2.jpg|linktext=Manack with the Transvaal Cricket team in England Manack-1.jpg|linktext=Manack at Lord's Stadium in 1992 Category:Browse